Metal Arms 2 Revenge and Invasion
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: It has been only hours after the defeat of the Mils and Glitch is having a hard time setting up his new life. He was a battle fighter and he doesn't know something might come along...
1. Jobs part I

**Metal Arms 2**

**I just updated this chapter and was shocked to find out how many errors I had on the spelling in this. So sorry about that. **

It has been a few days after the Mils and General Corrosive have been defeated. Glitch began to start a new life in Droid Town. He had only remembered his name when he was reawakened and later got information about the two factions. The Droids and the Mils. Glitch had been fighting Mils on his entire journey. Fighting was all Glitch pretty much knew. This is where my Metal Arms story will lead. Right after the first game.

P.S Tell me your favorite units.

P.S.S Please got to Facebook and like the page " We want Metal Arms 2". Your vote can make a difference.

**Chapter 1: Jobs part I**

It was morning in Droid Town, Droids were all walking around and talking. They didn't have to live in fear of being attacked by the Mils anymore. In the Command center, Alloy and Krunk were standing in the window that splits them appart from the City.

"Krunk?" Asked Alloy.

"What?" Krunk asked looking towards Alloy.

"That kid worked hard saving the Droid race." Alloy said.

"So?" Krunk asked.

"So I think we should show him our appreciation for his efforts." Alloy said.

"So what, I think giving him a house was good enough, don't you think?" Asked Krunk.

"Krunk, I think we should build Glitch a statue in his likeliness." Alloy said blankly.

Krunk if he was drinking oil right now would have caused a large mess.

"Ah, what the f%?k?!" Krunk asked surprised.

"What?!" Alloy asked. " Are your audio receptors glitching Krunk?" Alloy asked.

"No, I just don't believe what you just said. A statue?" Krunk asked.

"Yes Krunk." Alloy replied.

"A f%?ki#g statue?" Krunk repeated.

"Yes Krunk, a statue." Alloy said.

"Why build a statue?" Asked Krunk.

"What do you mean why? The reason we should build him one is so he feels welcomed." Alloy replied. " Krunk, Glitch needs to be rewarded. Were it not for him, you would still be working on Droids every day."

"Hmmm... yeah, I guess your right. Krunk said defeated. " I mean he has many qualities on him, were it not for him, I wouldn't have time to myself and play with my Control Tet-" Krunk stopped before he said the word. Alloy just glared at Krunk with wide eyes. The silence was awkward for Krunk. He just wanted a distraction to come any make Alloy forget he said that.

"Hey!" A voice called for the dark door way. Glitch was there and he had his Mining laser out and he was walking up to the two Droids. "What are you to talking about?" Glitch asked.

"Um, we were talking about the ah... Mils." Alloy replied uncertain if Glitch was persuaded.

"Look, everyone just relax. The Mils are gone forever." Glitch said with support and confidence in his voice.

"I wish I could believe that kid." Alloy said.

"Look don't worry, if they come back, tell me and I will finish them again if I have to, for the Droids." Glitch said proudly.

Alloy chuckles a bit. " I'm glad your with us kid. You've got a strong spirit."

Glitch smiled to that statement. " Thank you, chief".

"Now Glitch, even though you have been in Droid Town long enough to know where you go, you should consider getting to know the locals in Town." Alloy said.

"Well they already know me." Glitch said. "And I already met two of the Droids, Shady and Mr. Pockets. They always seem to be in the right place at the right time..."

"Yeah, the Droids all know you son." Alloy said. " But you don't know all of them."

"Yeah your right, so what do I do?" Asked Glitch.

"I want you to go around Droid Town and talk to the Droid locals." Alloy said.

"What do I tell them?" Asked Glitch.

"Just be friendly to them, ask how there day has been, do small jobs for them." Alloy replied.

"Oh, OK, that's fine I guess." Glitch said walking off. "Well, I'm off I guess, later."

"Good luck kid." Alloy said.

Space

Exavolt was in his ship and he was getting mad. He had a feeling he was gonna be left with no where to go. On that ship, were five Grunts that were shut down. Exavolt was opening the Grunts and rearranging their circuits so he could control them. He have finished the last Grunt. They all were different in colors and weapons. There was a blue Grunt with a Mining laser of the Mils, a red Grunt with with a S.P.E.W, a green Grunt with a Rocket Launcher, a black Grunt with a Rivet Gun and a silver Grunt with a Toaster. He had been pissed off after being defeated.

Ah, stupid Droids, stupid Glitch, he ruined my plans! I hate him! He must be destroyed! Exavolt yelled in rage.

He had done converting the Grunts circuits and he began to reactivate them.

"Grunts, awaken!" Exavolt commanded.

All the Grunts eyes went yellow and looked at Exavolt.

"Dr. Exavolt." The Grunts said all together.

"Good, you know who I am." Exavolt said with pleasure in his voice.

"We know you as Corrosives creator." The blue Grunt said. "There fore you have a higher rank then our leader".

"Good. Very good indeed." Evavolt said. "Now listen up..."

Droid Town

Glitch was walking out of the door way of the Command center and he pulled his gun back into his back pack. The first thing Glitch could see was Mozer, his friend he met in the Wastelands. He walked up to Glitch and greeted him.

"Hey Glitch!" He said happily.

"Mozer, just the Droid I wanted to see!" Glitch said gladly. "So hows it going?"

"It's good, I made some friends here too." Mozer said. "So how is that Rivet Gun I gave you?"

"It has done me well, thanks for it Mozer, it was help full when I need to destroy Mils from a far distance." Glitch said. "I even got it upgraded too".

"Really, can I see what you did with it?" Asked Mozer.

Of course. Glitch said put his left hand behind his back and pulled out his Rivet gun. Glitch handed it to Mozer and he looked at it.

With many hmmm's and huuuuuh's Mozer came up with a statement. "So what makes it better?"

"It's arrows fire a little faster now and it's charges can be a lot more deadly." Glitch explained. "Funny thing though. I found the upgrade in the Morbot region. Weird"

"Yeah, it does sound weird. too bad it doesn't hold ten shots a once like it did when I had it." Mozer said. ( Seriously, Mozer gets ten rounds in his Rivet Gun yet Glitch only gets five. Unfair!).

"Yeah well, sometimes others get better." Glitch said. "So I was trying to find a group of Droids who would make good friends, do you know any that would need favors done or are lonely?"

"Yes I do, some of my friends need help with building weapons and buildings, would you like to help them if they let you?" Asked Mozer.

"Well I guess, I think I should do my part in this too." Glitch said.

"Well follow me." Mozer said.

Glitch followed Mozer down the path of Droid Town. Along the way many Droids waved to Glitch, he waved back.

When Glitch was going to go into the Sector 4 tunnel, he saw it was gone and a new path was crafted into the wall that had the second part of the Town in it.

"Hey, what happened here?" Glitch asked shocked.

"Oh, they detonated the tunnel here and made a large hole on the wall so I can go to other areas." Mozer answered.

"Well I don't see what not, you deserve to be able to go anywhere like normal Droids Mozer." Glitch said respectfully.

"Well, thanks Glitch." Mozer replied.

They made it to the Droid Mozer was talking about and he introduced Glitch to them.

"Well Glitch, here they are. Meet Hyper, Zuka and Duke." Mozer said.

"Hey Glitch!" They called.

"Hey." Glitch said. "Anyway, Mozer said you could give me a job to do, I really want to earn the respect of my fellow Droids here."

"What? You already have the entire Droid race in debt to you, why would you want to earn the respect you have?" Asked Zuka.

"I'm trying to make friends, not just earn respect." Glitch replied.

"Well you don't have to work for us to be a friend Glitch, your a hero!" Hyper said.

"I know but I want to help out a bit at least so this place is fully operational." Glitch said.

"Well I guess you could do some work." Duke said. " "How would you like collecting an item from the garage?"

"Sure, what do I need to collect?" Asked Glitch.

"I need someone to collect the wrench and screws on the bench near the left edge of the wall in the room. Replied Duke.

"OK, got it, I will be back with the supplies in a few." Glitch said running off.

After Glitch left, the four Droids began to chat again.

"So what do you you think of Glitch?" Mozer asked.

"He seems alright, but it seems like there is something odd about him." Zuka said.

"What do you mean?" Mozer asked.

"It looks like he has a large weight on his shoulders and I know he can't notice it yet." Zuka replied.

End of chaper.  
_

**I sadly didn't think I worked hard enough on this chapter. I pray it doesn't offend the Metal Arms fans out there. Sorry.**

**But please don't lose hope in the series of Metal Arms. Like the Facebook page."We want Metal Arms 2".**


	2. Jobs part II

**Metal Arms 2**

**And now we're back to Metal Arms Glitch in the System 2**

**Chapter 2: Jobs part II**

Glitch ran to the garage at the end cliff where he left with Krunk in the Droid version of the R.A.T. AS Glitch walked up to the large door it opened up by pushing up and Glitch walked in. He headed for the bench and grabbed the items Duke needed. Slosh, who was in the same room without Glitch knowing he was there creeped up to him and he was only a foot away.

"There, now time to go back to the others." Glitch said and then turned around. "Holy sh!t!"

"Hey Glitch!" Slosh yelled at him.

"Slosh, you almost made me jump out of my servo upgrades!" (the Arm movement things he uses to switch weapons faster) Glitch said.

"Oh, well, sorry man." Slosh said feeling bad.

"Nah, it's okay." What are you doing in here? Asked Glitch.

"I was building a new Toaster to replace the old one I gave to you." Slosh replied.

"Oh, well if you want it back I could giv-"

"No no Glitch, you helped me get out of the Morbot region, giving you my weapon was the least I could do." Slosh said.

"Well alright, if you say so." Glitch said." Well I gotta go, later Slosh."

Glitch walked out of the room with Slosh's eyes burning on his back, Slosh then got back to work building his replica weapon. Glitch went back to running and went back to Mozer and the others.

"...so I told them asses to shove their Coring Charges up their exhaust pipes." Zuka said as he told a story to his fellow Droids. They all were laughing about it. Glitch had arrived when the laughing began.

"What's so funny?" Asked Glitch.

"On nothing Glitch. Just speaking to pass the time." Mozer said.

"Right, so here is the stuff you need." Glitch said passing Zuka the items.

"Hey your alright, thanks Glitch." Zuka said.

"Now, is there anything else you guys want done?" Glitch asked.

"Well there is one more thing. Just speak to Duke and he will explain it to you." Zuka said.

"Hey Duke." Glitch said.

"Glitch, will you mind doing me a favor?" Duke asked.

"Of course, that's what I'm trying to do for everyone here, so what's the problem?" Glitch asked.

"Well Glitch you know those Barter Droids that sell you weapons and items?" Duke asked.

"Yes, Shady and Mr. Pockets, what of them?" Glitch asked.

"I paid for a Level 2 S.P.E.W. hours ago and when I got back home I found out it was fake. I went back to them, they said they don't do refunds and I know they knew it was fake." Duke said.

"So you want me to go up to them and get a refund?" Glitch asked.

"Yes, it costed me four hundred and seventy five Washers!" Duke replied.

"Why did you even buy it?" Glitch asked.

"I like to keep my house safe Glitch, a Mining Laser isn't enough to destroy multiple house invaders." Duke replied.

"(Sigh) Fine, I will go talk to them." Glitch said.

"Thanks Glitch." Duke said.

Glitch walked into the business street that had many shops. He looked all over for them and knew he had found then when he heard Shady and Mr. Pockets radio.

"Glitchie my man!" Mr. Pockets said.

"Yeah yeah, enough chit chat, you sold Duke a fake S.P.E.W, I want the Washers you owe him!" Glitch demands.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think I will give back the Washers?" Mr. Pockets asked.

"Look, can you just do this as a favor for me?" Glitch asked. "I just ask you this once to give me the Washers."

"Let's see, do I want to be generous and give Glitch something he has not earned?" Mr. Pockets asked sarcastically. "Nope."

"But I saved the Droid race from being annihilated!" Glitch yelled.

"I don't care." Mr. Pockets said.

"What?" Glitch asked.

"I don't care if you saved this planet or not, you are not getting one Washer out of me!" Mr. Pockets snapped. Shady chuckled a bit.

Glitch had had enough. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a silver cylinder shaped object. He had an EMP Grenade.

"Have you guys seen one of these before?" Glitch asked sarcastically.

"No, what is it?" Mr. Pockets asked curiously.

"Why tell you? I will show you." Glitch said.

He dropped it at the feet of the Barter Droids.

"I don't see-"

The EMP Grenade explodes.

"-wwwhaaaats sssoooooo sppppppee..."

Glitch had shut down the Barter Droids but he was hit with the effect as well. Glitch was only dizzy so he got into one of the Washer creates and took the amount he needed. After he got the amount he need, he took some for himself and said. "Great doing business with you guys". Glitch walked off and was almost tripping. Shady and Mr. Pockets awoke from their moments rest and were pissed off at Glitch.

"That no good sack of crap, nut sack of sh!t!" Mr. Pockets yelled.

Glitch had heard his colorful tone and moved a bit faster.

Duke was walking around, waiting for Glitch to come. When he turned around Glitch was jogging up to him.

"Glitch, do you get my refund?" Asked Duke.

"(Sigh) Yeah, I did, and I also took a little myself to make up for the trouble they gave me." Glitch replied.

"Well you did good getting it back. I want to give you this Coring Charge for the help." Duke said.

"No it's OK Duke, I just did what any respecting Droid would have done." Glitch said.

"Well alright then, if you say so." Duke said.

Glitch heard a rumbling sound coming from down the dirt path behind him. A Droid was Driving a R.A.T. down the dirt path and taking it into the Droids Garage.

"So, whats with the R.A.T?" Glitch asked.

"Alloy told us he wanted these for easy transport for when we need to travel the Wastelands." Replied Zuka.

"Alright." Glitch said.

Wastelands

Exavolt landed his shuttle where General Corrosive was defeated. Exavolt looked at the dead Mil leader, he had two missing arms and only one leg. He looked at the body for a while to see if he can get salvage from the body. In the background the five Grunts were exiting the ship. They were looking around as they walked off the ramp.

"Hey guys, the junk lying around, it's the space station!" The blue Grunt said.

"Well duh!" The black Grunt said. "The outside side of it can be seen right in front of us!"

"I'm just proving facts in case no one could tell!" The blue Grunt said.

"No, your just too stupid to tell what is easy to notice and whats not!" The black Grunt said.

The Grunts kept yelling in the background of Exavolt and while he was studying Corrosives's corpse the Grunts were annoying him.

"Silence!" Exavolt yelled. "I need you to focus on what I tell you idiot's!"

"Well what do we do?" Asked the green Grunt.

"I want you to tear the metal from this corpse." Exavolt replied.

The Grunts did as he asked and Exavolt went back into the ship.

"Hey, where are you going?" The red Grunt asked.

"I'm going to wait on the ship until your done of course, now get back to work!" Exavolt ordered.

Droid Town

"I'm bored!" Hyper complained.

"Well find something to do." Duke said.

"Like what?" Asked Hyper.

"Clean your weapons or something." Replied Duke.

"Fine." Hyper said.

In the garage Krunk was working on the first plans for the statue of Glitch. His first draft came out sloppy and he tried again, that one failed also and it looked worse then the first one. He tried many more times but they still were terrible.

"Oh f%c# this! Krunk yelled."

He gave up for a moment and got an idea. Krunk went outside and went to go look for Glitch. He wasn't far away and Krunk began to speak to him.

"Hey Glitch." Krunk said.

"Oh... hey, Krunk." Glitch said.

"Yeah, kid I need to take some pictures of you." Krunk said.

Glitch looked at him puzzled. But just replied with. " OK, I guess it's alright, but what's it for?".

Krunk didn't come up with anything before he left the room and it was hard for him to reply with short time. " Uh, it's uh... for... the, Iron Star news. Krunk replied. "_Oh Krunk, what the F%c# were you thinking_"? Krunk asked himself in his mind.

Oh! Glitch replied. "Well then, go ahead!"

"And I need you to let me take pictures of you in all angles". Krunk said.

"O...kay?" Glitch replied.

"And you need a pose, and a weapon of you choice to hold." Krunk said.

"OK." Glitch replied changing to the Level 1 Mining Laser. ( Sure Glitch would have the Level 3 Mining Laser but who cares) Glitch put up his left arm in the air and his right arm down to his side.

"OK, now hold still until I take a picture of your in eight angles." Krunk said.

"Eight?" Glitch asked confused.

"Yeah. Now hold still turd bot." Krunk said.

After fast moving and good pictures being taken, Krunk had finished and went back inside the Garage.

"Well, that was weird..." Glitch said.

"You're telling me Glitch." Mozer said while he sat down.

Inside the Garage, Krunk put his camera's images on the desk. He looked at each one and took mental images of them.

"Alloy will be proud of me." Krunk said. "And the kid will be begging to lick my ass."

**End of Chapter 2**

**I for one think this chapter was better than the last one.**


	3. Jobs part III A whole lot of trouble

Metal Arms 2

I just realised something! I have no quotations in my previous chapters! I shall fix that in due time!

Chapter 3: Jobs III A whole lot of trouble

Glitch was still hanging with his new Droid friend when another Droid was running up to him and seemed to be in a panic.

"Glitch!" The Droid yelled. "Glitch!"`

"What is it?" Glitch asked.

"Thank the Morbots I found you, the Zombiebots attacked them!" The Droid yelled.

"What, the Zombiebots attacked who?" Glitch asked.

"The Droid scout crews, I don't know if they have been destroyed or are still fighting!"

"Where did they go?! Glitch asked more serious.

"They went down the path to the old Mil bases, they were ordered to disarm old Mil security systems so we could take the bases!" The Droid said.

"Thanks for the tip, I'm gonna go rescue them before they get destroyed." Glitch said.

He ran into the garage and the heavy doors rose above him. He completely ignored Krunk who was still working on the statue. Krunk did the same. Glitch jumped on the R.A.T and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and did a small skid before speeding out the garage. It got Krunk's attention and just saw the R.A.T getting smaller in the distance.

"Who the F%c# was that?"

Glitch was driving the Wastelands at a high speed. He was heading down the same path he went with Krunk and Zobby when Glitch was driving the R.A.T. They were chasing a purple Grunt under the name of Vlax. He was of course loyal to General Corrosive. Glitch was almost day dreaming until he heard sounds of growling. Glitch looked up on a cliff and saw two Zombiebots intercepting the incoming R.A.T then two more trotted with them and they did something that would surprise anyone. They jumped of the cliff and tried to land on the R.A.T. Glitch was actually a little surprised by the new ideas the junk monsters came up with. He speed up more and at the same time changed he weapon to the Level 1 Scatter Blaster (Don't ask about the Level 1). The Zombiebots weren't that lucky as they landed in front of the R.A.T and exploded into pieces. Glitch heard weapon shots in the distance and charged towards the sound. He went over a hill and found what the sound was. He found the Droid scout crews, they had four R. and eight Droids. Four were in turrets and other four took cover behind the closest R.A.T. They had Level 1 S.P. and were shooting in many different areas. At least twelve Zombiebots were trying to destroy the yellow Droids. Glitch knew that he needed to do something; he used his R.A.T to run down the Junkbots. He hit seven of them but they seem to have improved in taking cover. Glitch tried to go and ram them again but they did something unexpected, they shot spikes at Glitches R.A.T and its front tires burst. The R.A.T got out of control and kept speeding. It was charging towards a cliff that seemed to go very deep into water beneath. Glitch had to jump out of the R.A.T before his Droid life came to an end. The R.A.T fell far and went into the water and sinked. Glitch had quickly stopped looking down into the water and saw the Zombiebots almost touching the Droids. Glitch ran to the Droids and fired his Scatter Blaster at the Zombiebots. A Zombiebot had hit three times. First hit did little damage, second hit did a lot more, and the third hit tore him to pieces and destroyed him. Only one Zombiebot remained and it counted as Glitches kill as his Scatter Blaster finished it. A Droid (assuming that he was the leader of this operation) walked up to Glitch.

"Thank you Droid, you've got the skills of an elite commando, we could use you-"The Droid stopped speaking and changed his tone when he realised who he was speaking to. "Holy hell it's you. You're Glitch!" The Droid said excitedly.

"Yes, I seem to get that type of attention more often now." Glitch said. "So uh, what's the deal with being out here? Why are you out here with all these Zombiebots around?"

"Well sir we wanted to gain control of some Mil bases out here since they can't fight back now that they have shut down. We were gonna see if they had anything of value here. We're kinda like smugglers because our group finds useful goods and sell it to Droids for a reasonable price." The commander Droid explained.

"So you sell things to other Droids like the Barter Droids Shady and ?" Glitch asked.

"As I said, we sell things at good prices not like those cheapskates." The commander said.

"Ha, so have you looked in the base just yet?" Glitch asked.

"No, we didn't have the time since the Zombiebots attacked us. I'll admit that if you didn't arrive, we wouldn't have survived." The commander said.

"Well except for that unlucky Droid." Glitch said pointing to the remains of the Droid destroyed by three blows of a Zombiebot.

"Well we're gonna need a replacement Droid. The commander said. "Say, how would you like you join our force?"

Glitch wasn't sure, he would think that he wouldn't be able to work much in Droid Town and assist the Droids when it came under attack. He would worry but he knew that since the Mils weren't active anymore he should have spare time.

"Glitch?"

"Uh, what?" Glitch asked.

"Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, yeah I guess so." Glitch replied hoping that he would not regret his choice.

"Great, oh, and my name Glitch is Clutch." The commander said.

"Great to know, Clutch." Glitch said.

"Well, let's check this base." Clutch said leading Glitch across a small bridge with two other Droids following. They saw two metal doors shut in front of them and as they were three feet away the doors opened.

"Oh no, this is not good." Clutch said.

"What's not? The doors are open and we can get in." Glitch said.

"That's the thing Glitch, there is power in here. The doors are opening so I think that since the Zombie seem to be getting smarter. I think they might have gotten inside. Hell, they could be waiting inside hiding as junk." Clutch said.

"Hmm, good point Clutch, I see what you mean. Then what do we do?" Glitch asked.

"Well, we didn't bring any heavy weapons with us like those two Droids we heard you saved at that Mil base." Clutch said.

Glitch knew who he was talking about, he save two Droids from the Mils at a Mil base one. One had a S.P.E.W and the other one had a Rocket Launcher. After Glitch finished the battle he didn't know what had happened to them as they parted ways when he got back to getting Vlax.

"So, those two Droids made it back." Glitch said surprised.

"Yeah, so we need to be careful. Next time we bring good stuff." Clutch said.

They entered the base and looked around. There were a few deactivated red Grunts with Mining Lasers on the metallic ground. They had to work their way around the bodies. One of the following Droids picked up a Grunts corpse and pulled a Mining Laser of the right arm and put it in his backpack. Glitch, Clutch and the other Droid looked at him.

"What? I always wanted one of these." The Droid said.

They continued their path until Clutch stopped Glitch. Glitch looked at Clutch. Clutch pointed toward a wall and Glitch looked at it. Claw marks.

"See? I told you they were smarter." Clutch said.

"Damn, and stronger too." Glitch said.

They walked to a point of the building where a hall bent left. There was a lot of junk in this hall. Glitch was gonna keep walking but once again, Clutch stopped him.

"(Sigh) What now?" Glitch asked.

"Patients Glitch." Clutch said.

Clutch pulled out a circle device that looked silver and very shiny. He threw it at the centre of the hall. It exploded into silver pieces and then glows white and very light blue. Certain pieces of the junk were stabbed with light from the orb of light and the junk screeched then shacked. Soon the pieces disintegrated. Glitch couldn't believe it.

"Glitch, for a hero you sure need to watch your back still." Clutch said.

"I, agree." Glitch said.

"Here, take these." Clutch said pulling out some more of the same grenade. "You may need them."

"Thanks Clutch." Glitch said.

The next turn in the hall way had turned right. This time there was sealed doors and a large closet. The Droids paced quickly because there pretty much was no junk left to worry about. It seemed easy… too easy. They then walked past the closet. They should have checked inside it before. The closet smashed open and two wild Zombiebots charged out. Glitch was the first to react. He shot at a Zombiebots head and it fell to pieces. The other Zombiebot was taken down by three S.P.E.W waves.

"Ok, we should have probably looked inside the closet." A Droid soldier said.

"Yeah, I doubt we would all be alive right now." The other Droid replied.

Their path lead them to the door way. The door was a lot more solid than the rest. At the side of the door was a control panel with a red glow of a four fingered hand. It was a Mil console.

"Well, I can tell whatever is behind this was meant to be hidden from Droids if they got this far." Clutch said.

"Perhaps we can use one of the Mil Grunts hands here?" A Droid asked.

"No, these consoles were made for Mils with power in their bodies. Using a corpse would make it useless unless you had a Control Tether." Clutch said.

"Well I have a Control Tether." Glitch said. "Perhaps I can use it to take control of one of the Grunts here and give them a small energy boost."

"Great Glitch, give it a go!" Clutch cheered.

Glitch pulled out his Control Tether and ran down the hall to look for a Grunt to Tether. He looked towards the Grunts on the ground and tried to tether them. From what he could see, none of the Grunts in his face were Tether able.

"Damn it!" Glitch cursed. He continued to look and he found a Grunt with an AI mark on its back. Without hesitation he hacked the Grunt and got it to power up. He knew it was very weak. While he would be able to get the solid doors to open, the Grunts vision had the "Losing Signal" screen appearing. Glitches body was in three pieces on the ground now. His hacked Grunt went down the hall to Clutch. He saw the Droids looking at the red Grunt walking towards them. The two unnamed Droids knew Glitch was in it but they still kept their weapons raised in case the Grunt went rouge on them. The Grunt got the console and put its hand up to the red glowing print. The beeping sound from when a console was pressed went off. The doors opened up and on the other side was an elevator.

"Well I didn't expect to go underground but I think we should." Clutch said. "Ok Glitch, the doors open!"

Glitch complied and the Grunt shut down before them. Glitches body got up and went to regroup with the others. Glitch got into the elevator with Clutch and his Droid companions.

"It's down we go I guess." Glitch said.

Meanwhile with Exavolt. . .

Exavolt was on his ship working on new plans on destroying Iron Stars Droid population. This time instead of taking prisoners he was gonna annihilate the entire Droid race. He knew that he wouldn't want to risk being defeated again and being captured. His desperate attempt to rule had come again. So far he only had five Mils and he needed many more.

"Doctor?" A voice said behind him.

Exavolt looked behind him and the red Grunt was behind him.

"What is it, I'm busy?" Exavolt asked.

"We finished what you wanted us to do. Is there anything else you want Doc?" The red Grunt asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I want you to salvage General Corrosive's memory chips." Exavolt replied.

"Why?" The red Grunt asked.

"(Sigh) I shall explain it later." Exavolt said. "Just tell the others fool!"

"Right away Doc!" The Grunt replied loudly.

"Hahaha! Everything is going according to plan! Oh yes!" Exavolt yelled with an evil smirk that would last for a while.

Back with Glitch. . .

The elevator was going down. Glitch changed his weapon to a Level 2 Rivet gun. The other Droids still had Level 1 S.P. . The elevator ride seemed long. The wiring sound of the lift going down was loud. As it hit the ground, Clutch and the Droids were about to leave the elevator but Glitch stopped them.

"What's wrong Glitch, why are we stopping?" Clutch asked.

"I know things about Mil bases Clutch; I know that in the underground bases had many turrets tied into their systems. While the Mils are gone, their bases must still be hostile." Glitch explained.

"Well, what can you do about it?" Clutch asked.

"I'm gonna scout ahead while you guys follow me but keep a distance." Glitch replied.

"Ok Glitch, but be careful." Clutch warned.

Glitch nodded and walked out of the elevator but quickly stopped. He looked outside of the elevator and looked around the room. Glitch was correct; there were turrets in the bottom of the base. He shot two shots at a turret on the right corner of the room and the blue charges blew the turret up thus leaving the turrets remains hanging. He found another turret on the opposite side of the room. This turret had locked on to Glitch due to the locked on sound being heard. Glitch got cover behind a wall and heard the turret shot. He has heard the turrets gunshots patterns a lot during his adventures and knew when he could attack them. As the turret stopped shooting for a second, Glitch shot three shot at the turret. The turret exploded just like the other one. He looked around again for more turrets. He saw another turret but this one was different then the last two. This one was bigger; it was on a small platform and had a missile launcher. Glitch was gonna destroy it but had another idea. He pulled out an EMP Grenade and was just about to throw it at the gun turret but it quickly aimed at Glitch and fired both its main guns and its missile launchers. Glitch went to cover and tried to throw the grenade right next to the turret. It exploded and the turret shut down. Without hesitation, Glitch ran up to the turret and jumped on the turrets controls. He changed the settings.

[DROIDS] = [HOSTILE]

[ZOMBIEBOTS] = [HOSTILE]

[MILS] = [FRIENDLY]

[MORBOTS] = [?]

Glitch edits the settings a bit and then hoped he got it right.

[DROIDS] = [FRIENDLY]

[ZOMBIEBOTS] = [HOSTILE]

[MILS] = [HOSTILE]

[MORBOTS] = [UNKNOWN]

The turret Glitch was on started up again and Glitch tested it out but jumping in front of its sensor. It seemed like it ignored Glitch completely. It also had a Droid marker above it's head.

"Clutch, it's clear!" Glitch called across the room.

The three Droids left the elevator and regrouped with Glitch. They were startled when they saw the last turret.

"Don't worry about the turret guys. I hacked it, and in case the Zombiebots intrude they will try to hold them off." Glitch explained.

"Ok, so what next?" A Droid asked.

"We look for something of value." Clutch said sharply.

"Well, there's a door over there." Glitch suggested pointing to a door. "Let's go and check it out!"

"Lead on." Clutch said to Glitch.

"Right." Glitch replied. "I don't think there is much more threats left in this base."

"How would you know that?" A Droid asked.

"Experience outranks everything." Glitch replied.

The two soldier Droids just stared and followed Glitch and Clutch.

The next room they entered was a lab that had many interesting items in it. More bodies were in there. There were blue, green and black Grunts in there. There was also Elite Guards on the ground. Glitch looked up and didn't realise that there were four turrets on each corner of the rooms ceiling. What surprised Glitch even more was that they weren't shooting. He decided to ignore them and continued looking around. The room contained two R. and two Sentinels. There was also a large garage door in front of the R. . Everything was quiet… too quiet. Just then a large sound was heard banging on the garage door. Everyone looked at the door. There was a large dent in the door. Another hit at the door and a hole was in it. A Zombiebots head was seen. The strange thing was that instead of the blue glow of the Zombiebots head was now glowing yellow and their grows sounded more monsterish. Glitch took that as a 'make it quick' thing and lead the Droids down a hall that had another shut down turret in it. There was also another door on the right side of the labs hall. They entered the room behind the door and the room had cameras in it of the labs turrets. Glitch began to think that there might be ways to activate the turrets and use them to their advantage.

"Glitch, what are we doing in here?!" A Droid panicked.

"I'm looking for a way to stop the Zombiebots from destroying us. You can either help me or you can make you chances of destruction higher!" Glitch replied annoyed.

"Ok, ok!" The Droid replied.

"What are you actually looking for Glitch?" Clutch asked.

"I'm looking controls for the turrets." Glitch replied.

"Turrets?" Clutch asked. "What turrets?"

"The turrets in the lab!" Glitch replied. "You guys didn't notice them and since they didn't shoot I didn't mention about them!"

"Well find something Glitch, because those Zombies won't be holding for much longer." Clutch said.

Glitch found it hard to find anything useful until he found some controls marked for the turrets. The turrets had an enemy choice and alloy choice similar to the controls of the turret out the front. Glitch remarked the controls again.

[DROIDS] = [FRIENDLY]

[ZOMBIE] = [HOSTILE]

[MILS] = [HOSTILE]

[MORBOTS] = [UNKNOWN]

As soon as the Zombies broke through the door, the turrets fired at the Zombiebots. Over ten Zombiebots had entered the lab and didn't know where to go for cover. Everywhere they went seemed impossible to hide in the room. They were heading towards the door where Glitch, Clutch and the two Droids were in. Glitch saw this on the fifth turrets camera.

"Jam the door!" Glitch yelled.

The two soldier Droids used the controls to lock the door. On the other side of the door Zombiebots were tearing at the door heavily. As Glitch was looking at the cameras he found out he could take control of the turrets. He was relying on the turret in the hall to buy them enough time to escape. Other Zombies in the other section was trying to jump at the turrets but kept failing. Glitch finely stopped using the turret and looked around the room for any weapons. He looked at shelfs of random trash and dug into them. He was about to give up when his eyes lights grew lighter as he looked at something interesting in front of him. He pulled his left hand in front of him and grabbed a large item. The others watched Glitch curiously. He put the item on the ground and lifted his Rivet Gun from his arm and pulled it in his pack. The item on the ground was indeed a weapon. It was held like the Level 2 Rocket Launcher/Barrage Cannon and used bullets. It was like a turret. Glitch drew his attention back to the cameras. The Zombiebots at the door were destroyed. Glitch knew that this would be the best time to leave.

"Open the door."

"What?" Clutch said.

"Open the door!" Glitch said more seriously.

"Ok Glitch, I just hope you know what you're doing." Clutch said.

"Trust me Clutch, I always do."

The doors opened up and Glitch ran out with the Droids close behind him. As they ran, they looked at the garage door and saw many more Zombiebots behind it. They ignored the Zombiebots and charged out of that room. As they left the room, Clutch stopped everyone.

"Wait!"

Glitch then stopped.

"What?"

"We need to make sure that no Droids go down here and fall victim to these Zombies." Clutch said. "I've got some Det-packs in my backpack and they have a sixty second timer on them. I propose that we use these to block any access from this area."

"Great idea Clutch, if you want to do a really want to make sure it works, put some on those pillars over there and one at the bottom of the elevator." Glitch explained.

"Ok Glitch, can you place them? You know, since you're good at doing that? Clutch asked.

"Sure Clutch, say, you guys can go back up, I'll deal with this." Glitch said confidently.

"Thanks Glitch, we shall see you shortly." Clutch said as he and the two Droids entered the elevator. It went up thus splitting up Glitch from any Droids.

Glitch quickly went to each location and placed Det-packs on every pillar to the room. As soon as Glitch placed each Det-pack, Zombiebots were appearing from the Lab door and chased after him. Glitch relied on his new "toy" to destroy all attackers. The weapon was very affective yet Glitch wasn't very aware of how to reload it and what ammo it took. Just then Glitch tripped over something small yet solid. He looked at what he tripped on. It was a large pile of ammo belts. Somehow Glitch instantly knew that these were for the weapon. He continued shooting the Zombiebots apart. Just to make sure they did not escape, he placed an extra Det-pack on the ground. He quickly got inside the elevator and activated the Det-pack's timer. The lift was slow while it went up and Glitch was worried that the Det-packs timer might malfunction and destroy him. The lift reached the top and Glitch still had a copy of the timer. It had twenty seconds left. Without hesitation he ran out the halls of the Mil base. As he made it outside he saw that the R. and the Droids with the S.P. were fighting some remaining Zombiebots. Then the Det-packs had clearly gone off. Then the top of the base exploded and thick smoke had blown out of it. The shock wave had pushed Glitch over. Then a Droids hand pulled him up off of the ground. It was Clutch.

"Glitch, you did it, great job!" Clutch yelled.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Glitch said sounding tired.

"Glitch, get inside the R.A.T and we shall drive real softly." Clutch said.

Glitch nodded and got inside the passenger seat in the R.A.T. Clutch then got in the drivers seat.

"We're heading back to Droid town Glitch." Clutch said.

"Thank you can't wait to get back." Glitch said.

Meanwhile with Exavolt. . .

"(Sigh), here's Corrosives memory chips Doc." The red Grunt said. "Now what's the deal with you wanting this?"

"Get all the others Grunts here and I shall explain it to you." Exavolt said.

The red Grunt had regrouped the other Grunts and waited to hear what Exavolt was gonna say.

"Now I know you think that since the Master Mil Console was destroyed we can't reactivate the Mils without a whole lot of work. But that's where I made a failsafe switch computer in Corrosives head; it was also linked to the Mils on Iron Star. So with this switch fused with power it will send a signal to all the Mils slowly to repower and activate themselves. Also in their nature, they would destroy anything that is and looks like a Droid." Exavolt explained.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for this to happen!" The blue Grunt exclaimed.

"Yeah, imagine seeing those old Titans of ours tearing apart the Droids on an act of revenge, whoo!" The green Grunt said.

"Fools, the only problem is that we don't have a simple power source!" Exavolt said annoyed.

"Well, what do we do?" The silver Grunt asked.

"I need you to build a Generator." Exavolt replied.

"Well then, let's get to work!" The green Grunt said.

The Grunts took pieces from the destroyed Space Station and were building a Generator. Exavolt watched with pleasure.

"Hahaha, soon, so soon I will have control of Iron Star once more!" Exavolt said.

**I'm starting to think that this chapter is very lazy in the way it was written. Aw well, I shall continue. **

**Review please cause that is what keeps this story growing.**


	4. Jobs part 4 That was too easy

Metal Arms

**Chapter 4: Jobs 4: It was too easy.**

Clutch was still driving the Rapid Armour Transport back to Droid town with the other survivors. Clutch looked in the distance of the base. Even with them very far off, he could still see the smoke coming from the remains of the base.

"Damn Glitch, you seem to know how to cause large explosions" Clutch said before he chuckled. "I'd be honoured for you to join our team."

Glitch was glad as he had said that to him. He got accepted by the commander Droid who liked Glitch for what he was best at doing. Destroying anything that's in his path that dares to fight him.

"I accept your invite Clutch. But I don't think I'll be able to fight for at least a while now." Glitch said.

"I heard you could take more than that amount of fighting Glitch. But I understand." Clutch said. "If we had done most of the work on this job we probably wouldn't have survived at all."

"I know, but we still lost a Droid in the fight." Glitch said.

"At least it was only one, Glitch." Clutch said. "We usually lose more Droids when it comes to missions like these."

"And how do you recruit more Droids into your operations if they know they'll have a great chance to lose their lives?" Glitch asked.

"Well Glitch, some Droids put themselves through this much trouble and danger to get a little more wealthier, even if we don't get that much richer with the low prices we sell our stuff. They not only fight for washers but they fight for their families too. If we didn't do these things Glitch, the Mils would have had defeated us before the Droids had found you." Clutch explained.

"Wait, so how long has you operation gone for so far?" Glitch asked.

"About sometime after the Mils were created. That's how the Droids have more powerful weapons instead of the weak Mining Lasers." Clutch replied.

"Then I wouldn't have had the S.P.E.W then I guess?" Glitch asked.

"Yeah, the best you would have got was a Ripper." Clutch replied.

"And that weapon was terrible!" Glitch said.

Both Glitch and Clutch chuckled at that statement. Glitch knew that he had now started a friendship with Clutch. It felt good to be friends with him. This time he vowed to not let his friend be killed like Hosed and Screwed. He never got to know those Droids. Hell, they only cared about doing their mission and kept telling Glitch to "keep it moving". Clutch, though wanted to be his friend, even when he was in danger. He was also a good leader to his Droids. He'd try to keep them alive as he worked dangerously.

"I heard your first mission was to go down those mines near Droid Town with the two Droids Hosed and Screwed correct?" Clutch asked.

"Yeah. How do you know that?" Glitch asked.

"They used to work for us, right before you woke up from your long slumber." Clutch replied.

"Really"? Glitch asked.

"Yeah, you see, they found your deactivated body somewhere in an abandoned city near the Wastelands on their last mission. Well it was that robotic mutt that found you. Zobby." Clutch explained.

"Zobby found me. Remind me to give him a treat next time we see him." Glitch said.

"Haha, will do." Clutch replied slightly amused.

"Clutch, this battle was too easy." Glitch said.

"I know and-"

Just then, out of nowhere, a Zombiebot jumped at the R.A.T and got crushed as punishment for it's foolishness.

"Damn!" Clutch yelled. "That was close!"

"They better not try and do anything else when I'm around!" Glitch yelled smugly.

"You don't have to say that Glitch!" Clutch said.

Glitch then switched to his Level 2 Rocket Launcher that came from his very small backpack. Clutch then asked. "How the hell do all your weapons fit in such a small space?!"

"They just do!" Replied Glitch. (No, seriously, how do they fit?!)

Zombiebots were on a cliff on the left of the R. and were still making their jumps toward them. Glitch was shooting with his Rocket Launcher above the hill. But he kept missing the Zombiebots since they kept running in their weird version. This annoyed Glitch a lot. He finely shot the center of a group of three Zombiebots who in effect exploded into pieces. He knew that they would be revived in seconds but knew they wouldn't get enough time to catch up to the convoy of R. . Then a Zombiebot managed to jump on their R.A.T but it wasn't aiming for Glitch, It was aiming for the Droid in the turret on the R.A.T itself. The Droid tried to shoot at the Zombiebot but only hit it a few times. The Zombiebot jumped at the turret and swiped at the Droid trying to shoot at it. The Droid was hit and let go of the controls to the Turret. The Droid flew out of the R.A.T and fell on a R.A.T behind him, just barely holding on. Glitch knew the Zombiebot was still looking at the Droid and took the chance to shoot it. He fired at the Zombiebot and the Zombiebot looked back at Glitch only a few inches before the Rocket exploded destroying the Zombiebot and causing no damage to the R.A.T. The remains of the Zombiebot fell down the R.A.T as the vibrations shattered them off. Glitch then went to the back of the R.A.T to get in the Turret.

"Glitch, what the hell are you doing?!" Clutch asked.

"I'm manning the turret, just concentrate on driving!" Glitch replied.

Clutch did as he was told. Glitch was in the Turret and aimed around the space his turret could shoot. Glitch knew that more enemies would show up real soon to try and wipe out the Droid convoy. Like that will happen.

As the convoy was nearing Droid Town, a large piece of standing rubble tipped over and blocked the path to Droid Town. Glitch knew that it didn't happen by itself. In fact, everyone knew that. Before Glitch could guess it, the Droids turned the R. in walls. The Droids in Turrets stayed in their mounted positions while the drivers jumped out and reached for cover with their S.P.E.W.s reloading, waiting for the right time. Glitch changed his weapon to the new one he got and another Droid took the Turret he was in. Glitch stood next to Clutch who had his S.P.E.W raised above his shoulder while looking left and right constantly. Then everything went unusually silent. All the Droids knew that it was about to get very ugly real soon. The only sounds being made were the Droids making movements and the Turrets scrapping against the hard R.A.T metal. Then out of nowhere, Zombiebots began to climb out of the Wastelands junk mountain cliffs. The Turrets began to shoot the wave of Zombiebots closing in on them. Glitch was shooting and then stopped shooting as he had noticed something new about the Zombiebots. They had different growls, they had larger bodies, but the thing that stood out the most was that they were black now.

"Hey Clutch, these Zombiebots look different, don't you think?" Glitch asked concerned.

Clutch observed the Zombiebots and could see what Glitch had meant. "Your right! And they're in bigger groups!"

"It looks like we may have to hold out for a very long time!" Glitch yelled.

"We have to keep shooting, destroy as many of these Zombies as you can!" Replied Clutch.

Glitch and Clutch continued firing as the Zombiebots kept coming.

**Wastelands**

**Dr. Exavolt**

"So how long until the generator is complete?" Exavolt asked.

"Well it seems like we have everything we need here. It should take about 12 hours." Replied the black Grunt.

"12 hours?" Exavolt asked.

"Well 12 hours at best it seems." Replied the black Grunt.

Exavolt growls in frustration. "Fine, but make sure there is no delays in the project!" Exavolt demanded.

"Yes Dr. Exavolt, sir, we'll get right on it!."

There was then a few growls.

"Incoming!" Yelled the red Grunt.

Four normal Zombiebots were advancing towards Dr. Exavolt and his five Grunt troops.

"Destroy them! Destroy them ALL! Exavolt yelled as the Grunts fired at the Zombiebots. "And don't let then near the generator!"

"Yes sir!" All the Grunts replied.

The blue Grunt took cover behind a small box and fired at the clawed menace with his blue Mining Laser. The red Grunt just walked slowly backward from the Zombiebots. The black Grunt just moved very far away and fired his Rivet gun at the enemy. The green Grunt stood out in the open and fired his Rockets at the Zombiebots. The Silver Grunts just fired his Toaster at all the Zombiebots and laughed crazily watching them suffer.

The green Grunt got an idea. "Everyone, use the Coring Charges!"

"Hey, good idea! The red Grunt replied.

Almost every Grunt (except the black one) throws their Coring Charges at the Zombiebots who by now had been turned into molten metal.

"Whoo, that was fun! Man, I wish I could just find a Droid right now and tear his head and arms of and use them to beat things to death!" The green Grunt said darkly.

"You'll have the chance very soon my Grunts, very soon." Exavolt said pleased with their performance.

"Now, get back to work. I have a surprise for you all when you're all done with work."

**Wastelands R. **

Glitch and Clutch were still firing the the newly evolved Zombiebots. They were very tired and actually sounded like they were breathing.

"The'res... just too many of them!" Clutch yelled.

"Relax Clutch. Something will save us. I just know it." Glitch said.

Then, there was a large grunting sound coming from behind. Glitch and Clutch looked behind them to see a large shadow standing in front of the sun. It was holding the giant piece of rubble that blocked the path to Droid Town. It throws the piece of rubble towards the Droids. Glitch thought it was the end. But the rubble instead flew over the Convoy and crushed the Zombiebots in front of them. Glitch looked at the large shadow again and noticed it had a large metal object in it left hand. Glitch then knew who it was.

"Mozer!"

"Glitch."

"You know, for a bot who has many body problem such as yourself, you sure are a strong Droid." Glitch said.

Mozer laughs. "Well I guess there is still a few surprises left in this old bot."

"How did you find us?" Glitch asked.

"We heard weapon shots all the way in Droid Town. Everyone said they saw you heading down this path so I had assumed that it was you that was in danger." Mozer explained.

"Well, you seemed to have gotten here pretty quickly." Glitch said.

"I know." Mozer said.

Then more growls in the distance were heard.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to butt in, but we should go before more trouble heads our way." Clutch said.

"I agree, let's head back to Droid Town." Glitch said agreeing with Clutch.

The small convoy then went back to driving with Glitch in the second seat again with Mozer running along the transports. He was staying with Glitches R.A.T and they talked for a few more minutes. Glitch also noticed that he had a new Rivet gun.

"Hey Mozer, when did you get that?' Glitch asked pointing to his new weapon.

"Well I had just created it and I was gonna test it out to see if it would work just like my old one did. I didn't want to ask you for it back so I just made a duplicate." Explained Mozer.

"I understand." Glitch said.

They spent minutes speaking while Clutch drives. When they reached a giant gate. There was a link of eight Droids with S.P.E.W.s. One Droid was on a Sentinel and two were manning turrets that were bolted to the dirt ground. A Droid walked up to the front of the first vehicle and said. "I'm surprised you at least made it back. The Zombiebots seem to get more dangerous every time now."

"Well get ready, these Zombiebots are as dangerous as you may think." The driver Droid said to the gate guard.

"Of course. Well, come on in." The guard said as he told the other Droids to make room.

As the vehicles went through the gate, they went to a garage that had doors a little bit smaller than the garage Krunk was working in. The inside however stretched pretty far on each wall. Painted with silver on them. The garage was also big enough for Mozer to enter. Clutch had the Droids standing in a circle around a table and a screen was stretching on it.

"Come here Glitch." Clutch said. "I'm gonna show you the ropes of this operation."

"That's alright, I guess." Glitch replied.

"OK, so here's the status on the recent places we've hit." Clutch said while pulling a holographic map up on the screen. "Glitch, this is a fully detailed map of the Wastelands."

"How did you get a fully detailed map of the Wastelands Clutch?" Glitch asked curiously.

"We've constructed a drone-bot that uses it's sensors to construct a constructed image of the area beneath it that it flies in. It just creates what it sees Glitch, this is also a live recording too." Explained Clutch.

"Is that the only one you have Clutch?" Glitch asked.

"No, Glitch we have plenty more." Clutch replied. "These were actually made from Cleaners and Scopes combined with rockets."

"Interesting." Glitch said. "So what were you gonna teach me Clutch?"

"First we look on the map for buildings or creates we haven't raided yet and we send a party of Droids to intercept them, even if its a small thing in a very dangerous area." Clutch explained.

"Isn't that kinda risky Clutch?" Clutch asked.

"Glitch, nothing is gained without danger. That's all I really need to tell you right now. So here is your payment for your help Glitch." Clutch said before he turned his attention to Mozer. " And here's a little something for your big buddy over here."

Clutch handed some golden washers to Mozer.

"What did I do for this?" Mozer asked.

"You saved us from getting destroyed. Were it not for you, we wouldn't have made it back home." Clutch replied. I'll see you both later."

Just as Glitch was leaving, Clutch called him. "Glitch, be careful of the Wastelands, they are considered to be cursed."

Glitch nodded as a sign of respect and thanks to Clutch and walked out of the garage with Mozer at his side. The sky was turning orange and was getting darker. Glitch knew the day was almost over. The lights of the small Droid City was starting to turn on.

"So Mozer, what you got planed for tonight?" Glitch asked his tall friend.

"I don't know Glitch, I was just gonna go and watch some old Droid movies, since I don't usually hang around with anyone." Replied Mozer.

"What?" Glitch asked. "What about Zuka, Duke and Hyper, ain't they your friends?"

"Yeah but they usually are busy doing their own things." Mozer replied.

"Well with the Washers we've got, we can buy some drinks before the day ends." Glitch said.

"(Sigh) I suppose we can get some Oil for now." Mozer replied.

"Well, let's go then." Glitch said.

The two walked to the old Droid bar to get some drinks.

As they got to the bar, Glitch took a seat and looked at the Droids in the area. Some were just chatting and having a good time. Others were buying drinks. There was also some Droids arm wrestling on a table near by. What Droid got Glitches attention the most was a lone drunk who was standing acting crazy. Glitch got he and Mozer some Oil drinks. Mozer drank very slowly while Glitch drank his in the first sip. He really wanted to try arm wrestling with the Droids at the table. AS Glitch stopped and watched the Droids fighting on the table, one got defeated and all the Droids around the table yelled as they cheered and booed the losing Droid. Glitch then tried to step in. "Hey, how about I go for a round?" Everyone looked at him and Glitch heard some Droids speak in the background saying "Look it's the Iron Star hero Glitch!" and "He doesn't look so tough in person." The wining Droid at the table looked at him and pointed at the seat in front of him meaning that he wants to challenge Iron Stars hero. The Droid then introduced himself.

"Greetings Glitch, I'm Buffbot and I'm the best arm wrestler in all of Droid Town." Buffbot said.

"I'd introduce myself but it seems everyone already knows who I'm am on this world." Glitch said.

"Well as a sign of respect, I'll go easy on you.: Buffbot said.

"I'd take that as a sign of disrespect." Glitch said smugly.

"Well tonight Glitch, we shall see who is the bot with the nuts of steel." Buffbot said.

"Enough talk, let's do this!" Glitch said with guts.

The two bots put their hands together and then it started. It wasn't a long duel because Glitch had won. All the Droids around the table cheered. but Buffbot didn't give up just yet as he demanded another round. "Let's go another round kid. I'll go a bit stronger." Buffbot said.

"Really, that wasn't your strongest? Impossible." Glitch said with a lot of sarcasm.

Glitch won the round again with. The crowed cheered again, louder this time. Glitch could hear Mozer in the background yelled "Yeah, go Glitch". Buffbot was now pissed off at Glitch. "OK buddy, now I'll use my full strength!" He yelled and pulled up his arms once again. "This time, no mercy!"

Glitch was certain Buffbots head would explode any minute so he said. "Relax buddy, it's just a game."

Buffbot ignored Glitches words and kept his arm on the table. "Let's do this again then!"

Glitch pulled his hand up again and then it started again. Glitch was loosing touch of the game ass his hand began to fall on his side which would mean he'd be defeated. Glitch was actually sweating Oil from his head. Without him knowing, his Morbot marking was beginning to glow blue. It was getting brighter and brighter. Everyone except Mozer didn't see this. He was shocked and didn't know what was happening. In Glitches head, his mind clicked. After his mind clicked, he began to get more stronger and stronger which in effect made him begin to win the challenge. Buffbot knew this and he tried to push back at him. As more force was thrown at Glitch, the more bright his mark began to glow more intensely. Glitch was becoming even more strong. Finely, Buffbot couldn't take it. His arm gave way and Glitches force was so strong he smashed his arm so hard into the table, it broke. The mark stopped glowing. He heard Buffbot yell and assumed he was yelling because he had lost. But that wasn't only it. Buffbots arm was badly damaged in the impact. Glitch was shocked. How could he have done this? Mozer got his large metal plank and jabbed Glitch with it. Glitch looked behind him and Mozer said "Glitch, we should leave right now." Glitch nodded and they left for Mozer's place. Mozer was a little hesitant when he asked Glitch what happened back there.

"Um, Glitch?" Mozer asked.

"Yeah, Mozer?" Glitch replied.

"Are you OK?" Mozer asked.

"I guess so. I mean I didn't know I had that kind of power in me. I don't know what caused me to be like that." Glitch explained.

"You don't know what sparked it?" Mozer asked.

"Yeah, it was strange." Glitch replied.

"Glitch, can you explain about the mark on the back of your head?" Mozer asked.

"Well that's a tough subject to explain Mozer." Glitch replied. "You see, I've have that mark since before I was reawakened at the Rebel Command Center. I don't know anything about it besides the facts it's always been there."

"Hmmm, OK. Thanks for telling me." Mozer said.

"If you want to know anything else about me, just ask alright?" Glitch asked.

Mozer nodded. His large door opened up and he and Glitch walked inside. As Glitch walked in, his head looked around constantly as the large walls had desks among full of interesting parts. He finely looked at a large screen that Glitch assumed was a TV. He saw a normal Droid sized chair right next to the large chair that was Mozer's. Glitch took the small chair and waited for Mozer to put on a video of sorts. Glitch looked at some discs that were on Mozer's chair and saw "Iron Star Documentary" written on it. "Hey Mozer?" Glitch called. Mozer was sorting through a whole bunch of disc covers in a wall shelf and stopped searching and looked at Glitch. "Yeah buddy?" Glitch then asked. "Since when do you get information documentaries?" Mozer replied. "Well I don't actually know much about Iron Star so I payed for it to learn more about our planet." Glitch looked at the cover and asked. "Can we watch this, I don't really know much about the history of Iron Star?"Mozer looked at Glitch and said. "Of course Glitch." He took the disc and placed it in the machine. It played the disc.

_Iron Star, that planet that's existed since the creation of the universe. No one really knows how or when it was created. It was believed that an ancient race known as Morbots creates the power flow of Iron Star and-_

__Glitch and Mozer then watch the document all night. Glitch would learn a whole lot about the Droid and Mozer will learn a little bit more. Mozer kept thinking still to keep an optic on Glitch to make sure he doesn't get in to any trouble.

End of Chapter

I'm sure this was a good one.


End file.
